A Spiky Demise
by dreamofaproblem
Summary: Many who have perished have now risen again with new cause. Spike is one of them and doesn't intend to let the secret out... no matter what the case.


**A Spikey Demise Intro**

 **Sorry it's been so, so long! I know this is short, but lemme know what you guys think and if I should continue this story! Also sorry about living off a nightmare I plan to fix it sometime this year.**

This is a mlp anthro version. Please google it for proper imagery of how the characters look if you don't already know.

Alone in the dark of the night, a large mansion sat in the middle of the Everfree forest. Inside the house the main room was lite up and outfitted to entertain the many guests that had arrived. The room was filled to the brim with chatter of the 29 ponies that occupied it.

"Alright, everybody, sit down, quiet down… listen up." The chatter slowly died down. "I have brought you all here today to recite the annual obituaries." Spike said reading from a clip board in his claws.

"Like, every year we'll start with A and we'll end with Z." Spike then turned to the zombie henchman sitting on the drum set.

"Alright, is the band ready?" Spike asked.

"Ready!" the ghoulish figure replied.  
"Alright, hit it Boils." Spike demanded.  
"And a one, and a two," The henchman signaled.

(Music starts: A Gorey Demise.)

"A is for Apple who drowned in the pool." Spike pointed to apple bloom whose hair was completely water-logged to the point where it was flattened to her skin and drip everywhere she walked. Her eyes were completely white and swampy as if they themselves were deep pools of water.

"B is for Belle who was eaten by ghouls." Sweetie Belle's skin was that of a zombie's and three zombie colts followed her everywhere willing to do anything for her.

"C is for Cheese with disease in the brain." The right side of cheese sandwich's head was infected with a humongous growth that coved the whole right side of his face.

"D is for Derpy derailed on a train." Derpy was half bionic and her wonky eye was now a robotic laser eye.

"E is for Earth who was buried alive." A grey colt with green hair and dirt covering every inch of his body as if he'd just rolled around in a sand box.

"F is for Flim who was stabbed through the eye." Flam's twin brother had a wooden spike through his left eye and dried up blood covering the space underneath it.

"G is Gallery who died in the womb." A small colorless, hairless, and eyeless filly floated around in an orange rubber bubble.

"And H is for Hooves who was sealed in a tomb." The only unusual quality doctor hooves had was his blood stained hands.

Everyone sang together…

 _One by one we bite the dust  
We kick the bucket, begin to rust  
Give up the ghost when your number's up  
We all fall down  
Ashes to ashes, bones to paste  
You'll wither away in your resting place  
Eternity in a wooden case  
We all fall down _

"I is for Iron who lost his front brakes." Iron will sat with broken bones sticking out of his arms and legs.

"J is for Joe who was bitten by snakes." Donut Joe had bite marks all over his body.

"K is for Kimmy who was shot in the head." This white coated mare with a blue mane had a single hole in her head with a dried up blood line trailing from it to the bottom of her cheek.

"L is for Lighting who bled and bled." The wonder bolt member was absolutely coved in blood, but the bad part about that was… it wasn't dry… it was never dry.

"M's for Mash who burned to a crisp." Button mash's body was completely charred and black, his eye sockets were empty, and hair was gone. The only way you could tell it was him was by his hat that looked as normal as ever.

"N is for Nurse who was pummeled by fists." nurse red heart had bruises all over her body.

"O is Octavia who lived life too fast." Octavia was part of the band and had needles sticking out of her body here and there.

"P is for Pip who swallowed some glass." Pipsqueak was drooling endless amounts of blood, but it didn't seem to impair him from eating, drinking, or speaking.

La-lala-lala-lala… la… la… la.  
La-lala-lala-lala… la… la… la.  
La-lala-lala-lala… la… la… la.  
La-lala-lala-lala… la… la… la.

"Alright lads, altogether now," The ghoul shouted.

One by one we bite the dust  
We kick the bucket, begin to rust  
Give up the ghost when your number's up  
We all fall down  
Ashes to ashes, bones to paste  
You'll wither away in your resting place  
Eternity in a wooden case  
We all fall down

"Q is for Quentin who took the wrong trail," Quentin had a knife sticking out of his shoulder.

"R is for Rumble who rotted in jail," Rumble didn't have a thing different about him.

"S is for Scoots who was shot with a bow." Scoots had an arrow sticking out of her chest… complements of Sweetie Bell.

"T is for Trixie who froze in the snow." Having no home, it wasn't a surprise to anyone the fact she froze to death. Her cape was frozen stiff and her hat had icicles hanging from it.

"U is for Uric who was trampled by hooves." Uric had horse shoe prints all over his body.

"V is for Vinyl who fell off a roof." Nothing strange about her really, she seemed happy playing the beat for the band too.

"W is for Willow who was hit by a cart." Wooden splints were sticking out of her body in places and a wheel was wrapped around her head.

"X is for Xavier who sunk in the tar." What more can be said, he looks like a walking tar-monster.

"Y is for Yessy who fell from a plane." Nothing odd about this pony either, besides the parachute she was hauling around, and no it wasn't open.

"And Z is for Zombra who simply went…" Spike stopped singing and his eyes glowed red.

"Insane!" The ghoul band member finished for spike as he laughed maliciously. He laughing was strong and evil enough to match the necklace around his neck. The one with Sombra's horn tied to it.


End file.
